


Starstruck

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [25]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/F, One Shot, The rest of the team is there as well just not important enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: A concert venue is the target of an alien attack...the performer? Trini's all time favorite singer Kira Ford.Day 25: Star
Relationships: Kira Ford/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> So I went a little different with the route of "star" as a prompt. Hope y'all enjoy this little mix up of a ship

“We have to make it to  _ The Garage _ before it’s too late!” There was no time, the Power Rangers needed to kick it into high gear. Jason, the leader of the bunch was first to jet off in his zord, making a path for the rest. The threat level was high, currently the rangers were tracing a plethora of insectoid aliens that fed off of sonic wavelength... _ sound.  _

The Garage was a concert venue located in the neighboring town of Reefside. A beautiful location that was so close to the beach...with Kira Ford, the punk princess, headlining...there was bound to be a huge draw. Civilians were like sheep to slaughter if the rangers weren’t quick enough.

“Hey isn’t this…?” Zack trailed off, he knew Trini’s taste in music...Trini’s taste in  _ girls.  _ A badass chick who wore cargo pants, combat boots and ties? Yeah, she was definitely on Trini’s if she could bang a celebrity list. A  _ star.  _

“Yeah, it is” Trini bit back, wanting to cut him off as quickly as possible. This wasn’t a ha ha make fun of Trini for having a crush on someone famous. Nor was this going to be a funny punny battle with  _ putties.  _ If Kira Ford was in town she was going to have a  _ crowd.  _

“We can’t just bust in there with  _ zords _ it’s too risky” In the air, Kimberly could scout ahead and get a good visual. If they came in with guns and lasers a blazing then innocent people could get caught in the crossfire. Their mission was clear, save the crowd and squash the threat.

“Kimberly we need our eyes in the sky” It was up to the red ranger to come up with a battle strategy. There was too high risk of a situation to simply go in and  _ wing it.  _ If anyone should stay in their zord, it should be the pterodactyl. “Billy, you’re going to be the one to filter everyone out orderly. Zack and I are going to go in hot, and Trini? You break through the mosh pit...take point”

_ Save the girl.  _

By now the rangers acted as a  _ unit,  _ a well oiled machine. Aliens like this were a threat due to their numbers, overall they were  _ weak _ so far from the ranks of Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd. WIth her strength, speed, and determination, Trini sprung into action. The moment she touched ground she sprinted towards the singer---a singer completely caught off guard by the insects flying about. 

Trini wasn’t going to let a mutated bee-spider hybrid-like creature bring harm to the damsel in distress. One of the larger aliens had shot a web like material to ensnare the singer.  _ Shit! _ The yellow ranger jumped onto the stage, daggers in hand. In one swift motion she cut through the web. With added force she threw one of her daggers into the extra terrestrial’s head, killing it instantly. No one messes with  _ her _ taste in music. 

“I’m going to get you to safety” Trini turned to Kira, reaching her hand out to gently touch the other girl’s arm. As the yellow ranger, she didn’t have the time to  _ freak out.  _ She couldn’t be a fangirl, as much as  _ Trini _ wanted to gush and tell her how much she loved her music...now wasn’t the time. Her life  _ was.  _ Trini needed to get the star as far away from the aliens, and her fans as possible...in the midst of chaos there was no telling what could happen and the punk artist’s security team wasn’t equipped for alien insects.

“Yeah, get me the fuck out of here” The singer wasn’t about to argue with the  _ yellow fucking power ranger.  _

“Hold on tight” The armored knight in yellow armor simply nodded her head and picked up the young woman bridal style. She was going to have to carry her out of there herself. Kira, for her part, didn’t ask any questions or put up a fuss...she wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck...her gut told her to trust the yellow power ranger that everything was going to be okay.

As a power ranger, Trini was gifted with the abilities to jump great heights. Scaling mountains, and getting to the rooftop of a multiple story building wasn’t a problem. She could run faster than most cars. The yellow ranger knew that getting the celebrity to safety also meant sneaking her away from the paparazzi, the news outlets...the rest of the team could handle the crisis.

Trini ran Kira from the venue hall, down the beach, to the docks where they could lay low on an unused sailboat. The owner wasn’t going to be needing it anytime soon, no one would find them there. “You’re safe now” Trini set the musician down, taking a moment to pick a piece of webbing off of her neck.

“Jesus” Kira ran a hand through her hair, in complete shock that her concert went from banging to horrifying creatures running amuck. The singer had to take a seat, bringing a hand to her forehead to try and comprehend what happened...more importantly… “You’re the fucking Yellow Ranger...holy...shit” The star was starstruck.

“Ha...in the flesh” Bashfully, Trini rubbed the back of her neck. Kira Ford  _ knew  _ who she was. Well, no she didn’t. Everyone on the planet knew of the  _ Power Rangers.  _ Still, she was lucky that there was a visor to cover her face...anything to cover up her dopey grin and flushing cheeks. “You’re Kira Ford”

Kira tilted her head, the singer having to take a moment to think before connecting the dots, “You a fan?”

“Uhm duh!” Trini must’ve shown her age by the way she was suddenly more animated. As a power ranger she should have been more neutral...but she was buzzing from the energy of the fight---of talking to someone she’s fantasized about. “In Your Dreams...Wave Goodbye, Thunder Struck!” Trini could list off her song titles all day, “Iconic”

Seeing the  _ yellow ranger _ like this made her feel so  _ human _ and not a statue. The Power Rangers never dealt with the media, no one  _ knew _ who they were...just that they were out to defend the world from aliens. It was endearing to say the least. 

“Don’t suppose you can take off that helmet?”

“...I really wish I could…” Ugh, if  _ only _ she could take a selfie with her. Oh she would  _ frame it.  _ “Duty, sworn oath, secret identity...you know the drill”

“Mmm, sure” Kira clicked her tongue, she figured it couldn’t hurt to try. “Y’know, I thought you’d be taller” She glanced down to the yellow ranger’s feet, “Are those built in heels?”

“Ha...yeah well…” There wasn’t anything good to say to that. She and Kimberly always thought it was a bit odd, but...that was the armor inside of them. “Look ah, this is gonna sound dorky but...I really like your music”

“Well let me give you  _ something,  _ you freaking saved my life” Kira insisted, even though this wasn’t her property she decided to rummage around to see if there was anything she could sign, “You want an autograph?”

“It’s my job to protect the innocent”

“I’m not that innocent” She had recently broken up with Trent Fernandez, a famous actor on tv. “So, that autograph?” Kira found a piece of paper, a pen, and mostly a tumbler and some bourbon to wash away the anxious feeling rising up her gut. Trini ran  _ fast,  _ her body wasn’t used to that sort of momentum. “Who do I make it out to?”

Trini folded her arms, that...that was a good question. “Uh...Yellow?” Ugh why couldn’t she have a cooler sounding color like  _ Blue _ or  _ Red?  _

“I’ll do you one better” The singer winked in Trini’s direction and her heart freaking melted, she would have to eat shit and thank Jason for giving her the task of celebrity rescue and body guard for that moment...that flirtatious look in Kira’s eye would be etched into Trini’s brain for the rest of her days. 

Kira signed a piece of stationary. She walked it up to the yellow ranger, a salacious smile on her face, “My hero” She leaned up to kiss the helmets cheek, “Thank you for saving me” 

Oh the others were SO not going to believe this one...holy hell, this would live on in infamy as Trini's favorite day as a Power Ranger.

**Author's Note:**

> The song titles for Kira's music are episodes of Dino Thunder :)
> 
> phew almost done


End file.
